Happy Birthday
by Avalanche Maximoff
Summary: It's Lance's Birthday and he is mourning his exsistance. Can a certain silver haired speed demon cheer him up? SLASH Lietro


Happy Birthday By: Avalanche Maximoff  
  
The worst day of the year. At least in Lance's opinion. His birthday. A day to remind him that he was given birth to and then dumped off into a children's home. The mere thought of his parents made him hate his own existence. That was exactly the reason he hated his birthday. Because it reminded him of all the things that went wrong. Luckily no one knew about his birthday. At least he thought no one knew.  
  
Lance rolled over onto his side and covered his face with a pillow. He just wanted this stupid day to end. He couldn't even get out of bed. He was too depressed. He could hear the soft footfalls of Todd and Pietro downstairs. They knew he was in a terrible mood and were desperate not to disturb him and he knew it. He heard the solitary 'creak' of the staircase and rolled over again. He hated today. Hated everything about it. He wondered how none of the others could notice he never celebrated a birthday throughout the entire year. But what do they care? They aren't his family. He could barely call them his friends! A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he groaned.  
  
"What do you want!?" he growled angrily, sitting up. Pietro tentatively poked his head into the room and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" he asked. Lance glared at him and gave him a 'dumb ass' look. Pietro smiled.  
  
"Good" he said and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Woh, it's dark in here," Pietro commented, "Doesn't it bother you?" Lance growled and lay back down.  
  
"No," he said grumpily, "but you are, so go away. I wanna be alone." Pietro chuckled.  
  
"I have something for you," he said softly. Lance sat up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why?" he asked carefully. Pietro laughed and for some reason Lance felt a little better when he heard Pietro's gentle laughter.  
  
"It's your birthday silly," Pietro laughed, "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Lance felt the anger growing wildly. Great! How did Pietro find out!?  
  
"I wish," he mumbled crossly. Pietro sniggered and walked over to Lance. His hands were placed behind his back mysteriously and Lance could barely make out a shape behind his back. Damn curtain.  
  
"Well, if you must, give it here," Lance muttered dismally. In all truth he was eager to find out what Pietro had got him. He hadn't received a present for his birthday in a long time. Pietro flushed and brought out what was behind his back. Lance gasped and jumped to his feet. Pietro grinned. He knew Lance would love it after the incident with Freddy sitting on his old one. Lance yanked the guitar out of his hand and hugged it to his chest. Pietro resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh Pietro this is great!" Lance cried. Pietro smiled. If anything, he had just wanted to see Lance smile on his birthday. Lance suddenly grabbed Pietro and pulled him into a hug. Pietro was taken aback by his sudden bold actions but he hugged back. He never expected this, but he had wanted it so bad, ever since he had first met the handsome brunette.  
  
Neither of them wanted to let go, but eventually Pietro pulled his head back and looked up at Lance. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. Their faces were so close Pietro could feel Lance's breath gently fanning his face. Pietro wanted Lance to kiss him so badly it hurt. He needed Lance to kiss him. Lance was his reason for living and if Lance didn't love him back he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
"Lance," Pietro whispered but didn't get a chance to finish. Lance gently brought his lips to Pietro's and kissed him softly. The object of the boy's desire had been granted. Lance wanted him back. Pietro entangled his arms around Lance's neck and kissed Lance back, full force. It felt so right. So wonderful. Pietro never wanted the kiss to end. It made him so happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time.  
  
Lance suddenly pulled away and Pietro whimpered. *Please don't make him regret this! I need this!* Lance studied Pietro's features for a while and Pietro was getting nervous. He didn't want to hear the excuses. He didn't want to hear that Lance didn't want him back. He couldn't handle it. Lance sighed and Pietro knew what was coming and laid his head on Lance's chest. He was on the verge of tears. Lance rest his head on top of Pietro's and smiled. He loved the way it felt to be wanted.  
  
"Pietro I-" Pietro breathed in and braced himself, "I think I love you." Pietro blinked and lifted his head to look at Lance.  
  
"You what?" he asked disbelievingly. Lance smiled down at him and repeated himself boldly. "I think I'm in love with you Pietro." Pietro could barely contain himself. He stood on his tip toes and kissed Lance again. Lance smiled through the kiss and scooped Pietro up into his arms. Pietro felt as if he could do any thing and he pulled away from the kiss only for a moment.  
  
"I love you too, Lance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Feh, a pathetic attempt to get reviews. I know I'm pathetic but I was so inspired. This was supposed to be the makings of my new story but I guess things didn't work out as planned. Anyway if you love me you will review!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


End file.
